


Killers

by BabyBat (BabyBatsCreations)



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Angst, Blood Drinking, Gore, M/M, Prompt Fill, Spideypool Big Bang, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 08:43:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBatsCreations/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: Peter's just another guy with superpowers and a literal taste for blood. Wade's just a guy who trips over his own feet and finds his purpose in life. Since Peter has a hard on for murder and Wade has a hard on for Peter... You can imagine where this is going can't you?





	Killers

**Author's Note:**

> For [SpideypoolFanFic's Spideypool Big Bang](http://spideypoolfanfic.tumblr.com/)  
> Art for this fic by my BigBang partner [Voixxy](http://voixxydraws.tumblr.com/)

The ground was moving. It was not sitting still like it was meant to. Wade had yelled at it to stop moving out from under his feet, but it didn't seem to care. He walked very carefully. So carefully in fact that he forgot where he was going because he was too busy watching the ground. He figured it didn't really matter where he was going because he wasn't really sure where he was. The buildings looked all wrong. Fortunately, he seemed to be in alley or maybe it was just a quiet, dimly lit, area. It was hard to tell how far apart the buildings were when the ground kept moving. Anyway, Wade really needed to piss.

He stepped behind a car that tried to roll out from under him when he went to steady his hand on it, but Wade was too fast for it. Ha! Stupid car. Wade's too smart for _you_. Hidden on one side, Wade decided this was a fine place to do his business. Only to look down a minute later and realize he'd forgotten the part where you remove your penis from your pants before letting the urine out.

“ _Shit_ ,” Wade slurred, yet it was his first coherent word in about an hour. He heard a shuffling sound.

“Who's there?” a voice called.

Wade looked over the top of the car. A young man with a blurry quality stood on the other side. It was dark and Wade wasn't seeing straight so he wasn't sure what the guy looked like, but he had a cute voice. The kind of voice that came out of a twink type.

“Hey!” Wade squinted his eyes. “Are you a twink?”

It was quiet for a moment. Neither of them moved. Then the man replied, “Are you drunk?”

“No!” Wade swallowed what would have otherwise been vomit. “Yes, is what I meant to say.”

It was quiet again, then the other man laughed. “Do you need some help?”

“Uh...” Wade thought about it really hard. Then he remembered that his hands were wet. “I uh... I think I pissed myself.”

“What, seriously?” The man walked in Wade's direction and came around the car. “Yep, you sure did.”

Wade was pretty sure that was a sympathetic look on the man's still pretty blurry face. Besides 'white' and 'young' he couldn't really tell what he was looking at. The man put his hands on Wade's shoulders. He hadn't even realized how unsteady he was.

“Thanks.” He smiled. “I'm Wade. You're cute... uh, I think.”

The man laughed. “You smell like a keg.”

“Hey! Kegs are great. You say that like they-they're not great!”

“Okay, mister. Let's get you home.”

“Okay.” Wade leaned more heavily on the guy's hands. “Do you know where I live?”

“Shit... You don't remember?”

Wade shook his head and regretted it. “In an apartment? Do I have a dog? I should get a dog. I'm very lonely.”

The man sighed. “Well, I guess I can't leave you out here alone. It could be dangerous... Why don't you come home with me?”

“With you? Like you mean for sex?”

“No. You are way too drunk for sex.”

Wade shrugged the man off and stumbled away. “You think I'm ugly! I-I can't believe this. I can't believe I trusted you!”

“I don't know what you're talking about. You're gorgeous. I just think you shouldn't be out here alone and drunk.”

Wade sighed. He turned around. “You're right. You're right... I should not alone drunk.”

The man nodded. “Right. We'll have to walk. I don't have any cash on me.”

Wade tilted his head looking passed the stranger. There was a large lump on the ground behind him and on the far side of the car. After a minute he was pretty sure he recognized the outline of a person.

“Hey, who's that? Do- Do you know them?” Wade reached out and leaned against the wall for balance.

The man stiffened, then he looked over his shoulder for a second. “ _No_... actually, I don't. I think that's just a homeless person. I hear they sleep around here. That's why we shouldn't be here.”

Wade tried really hard to think about that, but gave up. “Okay. Yeah. Probably that's right. Let's go t- your place.”

The man sighed in a relieved sort of way. He walked over to Wade and hooked his arm around his shoulders. “Let's go.”

Wade let him lead him away. “Sad about that homeless guy though.”

“Yeah,” the man agreed. “It's too bad.”

\-----------

Wade perched on a shadowy rooftop. The wind blew through creating a very dramatic scene, but Wade wasn't sitting there to put on a show. Not this time. That's a different story. There were balloons and a clown, but that wasn't now.

Wade watched a pair walk down between the buildings and away from the night life of the city. He heard the chirping of eager voices coming closer until they were encased in the shadows directly below him.

"Why did we have to come all the way out here?" Wade didn't know the person that voice belong too. He could hear the sound of excitement giving way to anxiety. Something that had started pleasant losing out to nervous suspicion.

Peter laughed lightly. "So we can be alone of course." His voice implied that the man was being irrational.

"Okay... but don't you think it's a little dirty back here?" The young man's shoes scrapped the dirt under their feet.

"We're only going to make a bigger mess. I wouldn't want to get your fluids all over my apartment"

The man laughed nervously. "Yeah..."

Wade couldn't help but laugh to himself. "You're a solid tease, Peter Parker. Getting his hopes up like that." He climbed quietly down the fire escape until he was close enough to the ground to drop behind them without a sound.

He watched Peter's lips trail across the man's jaw and down his neck. Something about Peter's kisses made people melt like butter and this guy was no different from the rest. Peter had him blushing and weak in his arms. He was stammering something that Wade couldn't make out. He wasn't even sure the guy was coherent enough to know what he was trying to say.

Peter shushed him. He pulled a knife from where he'd tucked it in his pocket. It was a pocket knife that Wade had bought him for his birthday. Something large enough for Peter's purposes and inconspicuous enough to be something any man would carry. Now it was being put to the purpose it was bought for.

The blade sliced open the man's skin opening up a cut above his collar bone. The man responded with nothing more than a frightened sound and a shudder. It was so much easier when they found the meek ones. The ones who fell easily under Peter's spell without the slightest fight.

But as it always does, something dark crosses Peter's eyes at the first sign of fear. He gets this sadistic smile on his lips. It stirs something in Wades belly. That's when he joins in.

The man tries to get away but Wade's behind him before he's even out of Peter's reach. Then he's held snug in two inescapably strong arms.

"Thanks, Wade," Peter says, but he doesn't look at him. He's already busy finding more soft flesh to split with his blade. The screams were muffled by Wade's hand.

Blood ran down and was caught by Peter's lips. Most of it was wasted on the ground. Peter kept cutting and feeding until blood stopped pouring out of him and they were standing in a lake of it.

Peter licked his lips. He looked at Wade holding the empty corpse. "Let's go home." He smiled with his bloodstained teeth.

Wade smiled, shaking his head fondly. "Did you get any of it in your stomach?"

"Of course I did, but I'm sure I know someone who would volunteer a little more if I needed it."

Wade tossed the body aside. "I'm just your walking blood bag huh?"

Peter gave him an iron tinged kiss. "You're my everything," he said.

Used to Peter's venomous kisses, Wade only felt a small tingle as Peter's lips left his own. He laughed a little.

"Remember the first time you kissed me and I fell down a flight of stairs?"

Peter looked guilty. "You could have broken something."

Wade kissed his forehead. "I'm too sturdy to be bested by a staircase."

"Haven't you ever seen a piano fall down a stair case? I bet pianos are pretty sturdy."

"This isn't Looney Tunes, Peter."

"If it were," he looked at the corpse on the ground. "They'd never die."

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Wade wrapped an arm around Peter's shoulders. "Let's get out of here before you get any ideas."

Peter laughed. "Am I that bad?"

"Oh you're the baddest, baby." Wade looped his arm around Peter's and lead his boyfriend away from the scene of the crime. Not that there was anyone left in the city who cared to punish them, but Peter liked that no one knew just who "The Spiderman" was.

It was safer to go out in costume, but Peter sometimes got an itch while they were supposed to be out having date night. Wade could never tell him no. Not that he ever even thought about it. There was something really adorable about Peter when he needed to hurt someone. It was also really adorable that he always asked Wade to help him even though Peter could do it all on his own. It added something deep, something rich, to their relationship. Killing was permanent just like their love, Wade thought.

And then a few days later Peter said, "I'm going out alone tonight. Don't wait up okay?"

He gave Wade a kiss on the way out not seeming to notice the heartbreak in his eyes.

Wade stayed awake in bed staring up at the ceiling. He tried really hard not to read too much into it, but Peter had only gone out once without him since he'd moved in and that was when Wade was sick. He wasn't sick now. Did he screw something up? He played back the last few days in his mind. He'd thought everything was going well, or at least as normal. Peter had only seemed the same as always if not even more affectionate as usual. Maybe Peter wasn't in love with him anymore. Don't people act that way when they fall out of love and they're trying to make it work again?

Once it had been cute that Peter didn't really need him, but now it was terrifying. He cried for a while, finally falling asleep only to wake up an hour later when Peter crawled in through the window in his Spider costume. They'd been a deadly duo once, Wade thought. He went back to sleep as Peter stepped into the shower.

The next day Peter seemed happy. Really happy. As if having a night out without Wade made him really happy. Wade pretended to be happy too. He felt cold inside like the bodies Peter left behind. There's a heavy metal song about bodies. It applies to the situation, but not in a helpful way so Wade tried to ignore that it was stuck in his head now.

Peter made them both breakfast, walking around like he was floating, high on death. Wade missed when they'd floated together which was often done naked while playing a Wham! album which Peter pretended to tolerate for Wade's sake. Maybe Wade was just too annoying.

"How was last night?" he asked.

Peter blinked at him. "It was good. Did you sleep well?"

Wade shrugged. "Neighbor's dog was real barky."

"Oh no, I'm sorry. I probably woke it up with all of my crawling around," Peter frowned.

"Dogs notice everything." Maybe a dog would know how to fix my relationship, Wade thought. Lockjaw is a dog... Maybe he knows something. He should have gotten a dog after all.

"Yeah they do..." Peter trailed off. "Do you think they really see ghosts?"

God, he seemed so Peter. Wade shrugged. "Why not?"

Peter cringed. "Scary."

Wade's voice was monotone, unengaged. "Worried they'll start haunting you?"

Peter stopped his waffle making. He turned around and gave Wade a long look. "Are you okay, Wade?"

Wade shrugged. "I'm just tired."

"You don't seem like yourself." Peter's worried pout made Wade' stomach twist.

"You're going to burn that waffle, Peter," Wade said quickly.

Peter stood frozen until Wade met his eye. "Wade," his voice was quiet, "What's going on?"

"I'm coming down with something." Wade turned his chair and sulked his way back into the bedroom.

Wade flopped down on the bed. He grabbed the pillow and pulled it over his head. Maybe he could just suffocate there and be done with it.

Peter didn't come after him right away and Wade wasn't sure why until he heard the dishes clink together.

"Whatever I did can be remedied with forgiveness waffles right?"

Wade groaned. Great, now he'd made Peter feel bad. He sat up and looked at the waffles with their whipped cream and strawberry smiles. He forced a smiled.

"Very cute, Petey, thank you." He reached for the plate, but Peter pulled it back.

"We need to talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about. You don't want me getting in your way and I respect that."

Peter shook his head. "See, I have no idea what you're talking about." He sat down on the bed and handed Wade his breakfast.

The let the guy swallow a few way to big mouthfuls before he pushed again. "What's up?”

Wade shifted in his seat. He curled his legs up under him with the plate still in his lap. "You never go out without me."

"That's why you're upset?" Peter ran a hand through his hair. "I thought you'd appreciate not going out with me all the time."

Wade snorted around a mouthful of whipped creamed. "Why would I ever not want to be with you?"

"Before we met, you used to be a vigilante didn't you?"

"No, I just... I killed a couple of shit heads to keep some less shitty people safe is all."

"I've always respected that about you, Wade. I might be a literal bloodthirsty monster, and I don't feel bad about that, but I completely respect doing the hero thing-"

"I was never a hero, Peter."

"I think the people who would be dead without you would say differently." Peter looked off thoughtfully. "I thought that I was hurting you, taking you out with me. I thought you felt obligated..."

"What? No way! Not even a little bit,” Wade protested, even going so far as to set down his fork in outrage. “It doesn't bother me. Not if it's for you."

"That doesn't sound healthy."

"You drink stranger's blood and you want to talk about healthy?"

"You know what I mean." He rolled his eyes.

"I don't care if I have some fucked up stockholm syndrome, obsession with you or something. I want to be with you. All the time. I love you, Peter."

Peter shook his head. "That's fucked up."

Wade covered Peter's hand with his own. "No, we're fucked up."

Peter smiled. "I love you, Wade. I thought I was protecting you by leaving you behind, but I guess we should have talked first, huh?"

Wade nodded. "There's something about good communication and healthy relationships going hand-in-hand."

"We're serial killers,” Peter argued.

"Serial killers who communicate."

Peter shook his head with a fond smile. "And you're okay with that?"

"I'd burn this whole city down for you."

"How romantic." Peter gave him a syrupy kiss. "So, when I go out again in a couple nights?"

"I'll be right there beside you, Petey. Getting all the second hand gore."

Peter shivered.

Wade laughed. "You can't be hungry already?"

"I guess I just... need to be close to you. I missed you last night, Wade." Peter looked down.

Wade dropped his plate on the nightstand. "Then why are we eating waffles when you could be eating me?"

Peter set his waffles aside and stared Wade down with a predatory expression. “I'll eat you alive, Wade Wilson.” He pushed Wade backwards, crawling on top of him.

Wade licked his lips. “Oh, you can eat whatever you want, Spidey.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my writing blog](http://babybatcreations.tumblr.com)


End file.
